Is Blood Thicker Than Water?
by Paul is all mine ladies
Summary: Hayley Swan is currently at war with herself, she has been ever since she was little and understood the world. Is blood thicker than water when the person simply doesn't care about you or what they are doing to affect you and your life? When is it the right time to draw the line and let them go to make their own mistakes? Sometimes is it right to just make water your blood...
1. My Idiot Sister

"Stupid, fucking bitch." I grumbled as I gunned my 1969 Mustang Boss faster towards La Push

I, Hayley Swan, officially hated my sister, it still didn't stop me from saving her stupid ass though apparently. So as the Black house got into sight I gave a sigh of relief until I saw the pack in Billy's backyard, Bella looked like she was having a spaz attack which meant one thing, she was yelling. I shut the engine off and leaned on the corner of the house, watching what was unfolding with amusement. I knew about the pack, given that I had grown up in the La Push/Forks area my whole life. Unlike Bella I stayed with dad, mum got Bella and I got dad, no arguments there. I watched as she yelled something that made me chuckle when she slapped Paul. I felt my irritation bubble up and I watched as Paul trembled, what can I say, he had a short fuse? And for good reason, I wouldn't like leech lovers slapping me either, just the thought of my sister fucking glitter dick made me sick and pissed as hell.

"Bella run." Sam yelled

I watched as she ran with a small amount of curiosity when she tripped, I jogged into the yard and stepped in front of Paul's wolf that looked like it was about to charge her, I didn't blame him.

"Paul, baby, I know you want to rip her apart, believe me I do too but you know… you just can't go around ripping sisters apart." I chuckled as he walked forwards and rested his head in my hands. He let out a playful whine, his beautiful eyes locked on mine and I just kissed him on his muzzle and gestured for him to change back, he did right in front of me. I smiled at him and didn't bother looking at my sister, I could hear Jacob talking to her and I was much more… interested in a very naked Paul in front of me. I touched his cheek that got slapped and he bent down slightly so I could kiss it better, he chuckled, a beautiful deep rumbly sound that I loved.

He drew back and looked into my eyes before he kissed me on the lips, I grinned against his lips and nipped at his bottom lip playfully. He let out a huff as a pair of pants him both him and me in the head, breaking us apart. He slipped them on and I huffed as I looked at Bella who was currently paler than usual (I didn't know that was possible) and dazed looking. It made me shitty that while she can be all team leach she can't deal with a couple guys phasing into large wolves, stupid bitch.

"Can I kill her now?" I growled and I felt Paul's hot hands resting on my hips

"Well if I can't kill her it's not fair if I let you." I could hear the smirk in Paul's voice

"But you don't understand," I growled out playfully "I was watching Game of Thrones and I got a text from Embry saying I should come and save her pasty ass."

"Take her to Emily's," Sam said and Jacob, Embry, Jared and Bella all piled into the truck, Embry and Jared in the bed of it "Will I meet you guys there or are you going to do something else?" Sam asked heading towards the forest

"Maybe in half an hour or so… I don't want to go there straight away." I shrugged, looking up at Paul to see if he was okay with it and he nodded

Sam phased and I turned back to Paul who was walking to my car and climbed into the driver's seat. I huffed and didn't want to be separated from him so I climbed onto his lap, yeah I know not the safest driving technique but right now I couldn't really give a crap. He imprinted on me and I hadn't seen him in a while… and that shit hurt too. He chuckled and put the seat back so both of us could fit better, he was so tall that he could still see past my shoulder easily. He pulled up at his house and I smiled, I loved his house.

"You hungry?" He asked as we climbed out… well he did with me in his arms bridal style

"Mhmm." I nodded, capturing his lips in mine as he walked in the door, feeling him grin against my lips

He pulled back and frowned at me, before he said "You need to behave, Sam is having a pack meeting in half an hour and at this rate we won't get there."

"You are too damn responsible." I grouched getting down from his hold

A smile quirked at his lips before he said seriously "Were you feeling it as well?"

I knew he was referring to the imprint bond and I nodded "… Yeah, i was going to call you and ask you to come out but it seems that my idiot sister sped up that process."

He grinned, getting some eggs out of the fridge "At least she is good for something."

"Causing trouble with the supernatural, yes." I nodded getting some plates and silverware out for Paul and I

He dumped the scrambled eggs onto a plate and sat down on a chair, patting his lap. I sat down on him and grinned as he ate some and then offered me bits with his fingers. Although I wouldn't admit it I loved it when Paul fed me… it made me feel special and cared for. We finished up I washed up the dishes and he dried up. I looked at my watch and saw that it was time to go, I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked setting me onto his counter top and walking between the space between my legs

"I don't wanna go," I grizzled "My sister invaded my only place left where she hadn't been."

"Well if it makes you feel any better," Paul whispered, his lips lipping at my neck, earning a low groan from me "While she might be their new obsession it will wear off soon, and plus the pack like you much more, the way you smell," he rubbed against me earning a low moan "The way you defend them, the way you know about us, the way you are like family to us… the way you whip my ass into line."

"You have convinced me for now, Lahote," I whispered "Now c'mon before I refuse to let you leave."

"Look who is being responsible now." Paul chuckled, still lipping at my neck, a bit harder now

Paul stepped back and turned around, me squealing in delight, he was giving me a piggy back ride. I was sure I had a huge grin stretched onto my face as we walked down the road towards Sam's house. Yeah, I left my car at Paul's there was no real reason to drive because everything was within walking distance. He walked around to the back door and stepped in, ducking so that I didn't hit my head on the doorway.

"Hello." I crowed, smiling at the boys who were giving me grins in return

"Hello Hayley," They all said, smirking at me… did I have something on my face?

I completely ignored my sister and walked into the kitchen where Emily was also smirking at me like the cat got the cream. I turned around slowly to see them all still watching me when I snapped;

"What?"

Emily cleared her throat before she broke down into chuckles followed by loud snorts from the boys. I looked at Paul who was leaning against the doorjamb with a smirk planted firmly on his face, I felt my eyes widen and I darted towards the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and gave a loud huff; I head everyone laughing in the living room. There on my slightly tanned neck stood out a large hicky that was a bright purple colour, I groaned in annoyance, there was no hiding that little sucker. Dad would just laugh at me, although… I really did like how Paul marked me as his whenever he felt like it, I found a grin breaking out on my face. I walked back out to see Bella's disgusted face when Leah walked in, groaning in annoyance at Bella's presence when she saw my neck, letting out a snot of amusement. Seth bounced in and launched himself at the food on the table and I asked;

"Any changes with Quil?"

Leah shook her head and answered "No… he doesn't smell any different and hasn't had the growth spurt yet."

I sighed and rubbed my face roughly, Gods I missed having the whole group together. Jake and Embry phased, abandoning Quil because they couldn't be around him without them running the risk of hurting him. While two wolves ran their patrol we checked in on Quil… just to make sure of any signs of phasing, it wasn't out of the question although the leeches had left quite a while ago… I snapped my eyes to Bella's and couldn't help the scowl that broke out on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hoped you like it, just reminding you that anything that is recognizable is already owned and I am just borrowing it to use for my own imagination. Please Please Please review, I really appreciate knowing what you do and don't like so let me know,<strong>

**Paul is all mine ladies**


	2. Adapting to Life Say's Charlie

_Previously_

_I sighed and rubbed my face roughly, Gods I missed having the whole group together. Jake and Embry phased, abandoning Quil because they couldn't be around him without them running the risk of hurting him. While two wolves ran their patrol we checked in on Quil… just to make sure of any signs of phasing, it wasn't out of the question although the leeches had left quite a while ago… I snapped my eyes to Bella's and couldn't help the scowl that broke out on my face._

* * *

><p>"So you and Paul?" Bella asked after a while, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled on the house<p>

I clenched my jaw and felt my nostrils flare "What's it to you." I growled

She gave me a look before she gave Paul a… look contempt and said "What would dad have to say about it?"

I let out a bark of laughter, oh that was too good. "Dad knows about Paul… he already considers him his son."

Bella's eyes went wide and she said "He never comes around… I didn't even know about him till now, how was I supposed to know that dad knows."

"Oh," I said snappily "Now that you know about the pack I guess you could know that dad knows everything."

"Everything?" Bella asked stuttering

"Everything." I nodded, grinning evily, it was true, dad did know about the back and the cold ones… he knew everything. Even if he pretended for Bella's sake that he didn't know… he did.

I was about to go on and say something else when Paul rested his hand on my shoulder and said "Babe… that was a little uncalled for… calm down sweetheart."

"… So how does dad know?" Bella asked, looking paler than before (Still I didn't see how that was possible)

"I phased in his squad car." Paul shrugged rubbing me lower down on my back, making me melt at the feel of his hot hands pressing into my back

"WHAT!?" Bella yelled

"Leech lover and stupid bitch, yes, but I didn't take you for deaf." Paul shook his head, earning a menacing growl from Jacob "Shut up pup." Paul snapped glaring at Jacob

I let out a growl of my own and I saw shocked eyes snap to mine, looking at me curiously. I shrugged, showing that it didn't bother me. I heard a low rumble and looked at Paul who pressed himself into my back, I smirked when I felt what it had done to him.

"That was so hot." Paul rasped in my ear, nipping the tip of it slightly earing a groan from me

I heard Bella mumble something and I snapped my eyes opened, glaring at her.

"What did you say?" I growled, a slight tremor running up my spine, I didn't see the confused look Paul threw at me

"Nothing." She said looking anywhere but me, I could tell whatever she said made her nervous to tell me

"Spit it out before I get one of the guys to tell me." I snapped, my arms trembling

"No wonder they all like you," Bella said eyes looking into mine before she looked away "You must put out."

"At least I can keep a boyfriend." I snarled, pulling against Paul's hold, him gripping me in surprise

She recoiled from me like I had struck her and I could see tears beading in her eyes, I felt bad momentarily before I shook it from my head. It was true; she was a needy, selfish bitch who didn't give a crap about who she hurt to get to what she wanted. Jake let out a snarl and leapt up, shaking and I gave him a sullen look, I hated arguing with Bella but I flat out refused to be walked over by her pasty ass, family or not.

"Jake, chill out." Embry said frowning at him "They are just as bad as each other."

Now that was a low blow and I felt myself recoil, tears also beading in my eyes… how could he say that after all we had been through.

"Embry." Paul growled out thunderously

I pulled away from Paul and he let me, I darted out the door and into the forest. I knew the pack didn't like people going in there but… you know, I just needed to get away. Was that what he thought about me? Was I as bad as Bella, that bitch put everyone in danger and… herself, did she have no self-preservation? I didn't come back out of the forest, I didn't feel like going back so I walked on the worn down track that the boys and Leah had made with their frequent patrols. I knew this track well, it leads directly back to dad's house in Forks. I began jogging, trying not to think about what Embry had said, it stung but… I would prefer him be honest than lie to my face. It was about an hour later when I reached the back of my house and looked at it, I really did love that house. I walked inside using the spare key under a pot plant and flopped onto the couch, turning the t.v. on and touching my laptop that was sitting on the coffee table and began finished the Game of Thrones episode I was watching. It was a while later when I heard dad's cruiser pull up and dad walked in.

"Oh, hey Hayley." Dad grunted, frowning "I didn't see your car… where is it?"

"La Push," I answered "I walked home; Paul will drop it around later probably."

"What happened?" Dad asked sitting on the couch next to me, shutting my laptop lid "You only ever walk home when you have a fight with someone."

"Paul phased in front of Bella because she slapped him," I said flatly "Sam told the guys to take her to Emily's and… she invaded the only space I had left where she hadn't been."

"So she knows about wolves." Dad asked nodding

"Yes… but she doesn't know about me being one and I want it to stay that way until I say otherwise." I shrugged, I had my reasons

"What else happened?" Dad probed

"We had an argument and Embry might have said something that offended me a little more than usual." I sniffed

"What did he say?" dad asked frowning

"It doesn't matter," I shrugged before I sighed "I was probably being a little too sensitive… I will just forget it happened… I am sure Paul would have chewed him out enough."

"Okay," Dad nodded "Do you want Pizza for dinner?"

I nodded "Can you order heaps, Paul is staying over tonight."

Dad chuckled and tousled my hair before he walked into the kitchen and started rattling off pizza orders. I sighed, got up and headed up the stair to my room. I honestly loved my room, it was originally an attic but dad and I had renovated it quite a while ago to make it a nice open loft. The thing that made me so happy about it was that from the second story you couldn't see into it at all, the only way you could see into it was when you walked up the narrow winding staircase that led into it. Also it was huge… like seriously my room was massive, at least twice to three times the normal size of normal bed rooms… and I had my own bathroom. I flopped onto a beanbag I had sitting in the open space at foot of my bed and reached for my X-box controller. I turned my tv on started playing assassin's creed back flag, grinning as I completed a mission that I have been struggling on for a while. I ran around in my digital world for only God knows how long when I head the metal staircase creak under someone's weight, I hit pause and saw Paul peering at me with a smile on his face. I looked at his hands and saw that he was holding pizza boxes in them, my grin got bigger.

"The way to her heart is through her stomach." Paul snorted

"Haha." I laughed dryly, getting up and skipping over to where Paul was standing

I took the top three boxes off him and left the bottom three for him, we both ate the same so it didn't matter. I waited for Paul to sit on the beanbag before I flopped onto him and bit into the saucy goodness. We ate in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company when Paul asked;

"Do we have patrol tonight?"

"Yeah," I nodded "Two shifts, Sam wanted to give Embry and Jared the night off and I said we could do both. It is Saturday tomorrow so we can sleep in and have the day off if Sam is feeling nice."

He frowned at me before he mumbled "You should send Embry on patrol, he was being a douche this afternoon. Everyone knows that your nerves are fried enough as it is… with Leah and everything"

"I know," I nodded "But I already agreed before he said anything and… you know we are all tired, and he did have a good point… I guess."

"No he didn't," Paul disagreed "You are nothing like her… you were just defending yourself and teaching a lesson, Embry had no right to say that."

"Lets… just let it go baby, I am over it." I sighed frowning at him before kissing his nose lightly

We were making out on the beanbag when I heard the squeak of my metal stairs, I didn't bother pulling away from Paul, just moving my hands from some… unspeakable places. I turned my head and saw dad peering at us from where he rested on a low step so he could just see past the floor.

"Time for you to go to work kids," dad grunted, smirking at Paul's groan of frustration "And don't think I didn't know what you were doing up here."

"What do you expect dad," I grumbled "We are an imprinted pair and we have been away from each other for quite a while… given everything."

"I suppose," he nodded "Just not while I'm in the house."

I nodded before I grunted "I wouldn't want you in the house… it's embarrassing enough that you know and accept Paul and I making out while you are home on the couch, in my room and everywhere else in the house pretty much were you aren't."

"What can I say?" Dad shrugged, giving a hearty chuckle "You either adapt to what life throws at you or you make life harder for everyone else."

"Thanks dad," I nodded sincerely "You are honestly the greatest dad the world has ever seen."

"Go on," He chuckled at us we walked towards my window "Just be careful, you take care of my girl Paul."

"Will do Charlie." Paul nodded before he dropped out of my window and I smiled at dad once more before I followed him, landing on the ground lightly

We both stripped and phased, falling forwards on four paws, me shaking out my fur gently as Paul rested his head on my shoulder. I licked his nose and muzzle area before we began trotting towards the Reservation, telling Sam to go home to Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>So just a reminder that I don't own anything other than my ideas. So this is my next chapter hope you like it, please please please review it's good getting feed back. If there is anything that is unclear ask me in a review or email and i will get back to you asap. Hope you enjoy it;<strong>

**Paul is all mine ladies**


	3. Victoria, Wolves and Cullen's

Previously

Hayley's Pov

We both stripped and phased, falling forwards on four paws, me shaking out my fur gently as Paul rested his head on my shoulder. I licked his nose and muzzle area before we began trotting towards the Reservation, telling Sam to go home to Emily.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hayley's Pov<strong>

_"You guys are early for a change." Sam said surprised as he patrolled alone I noticed, that made my fur bristle on my back_

_"Where's Jacob," I growled "You know we need to patrol in pairs, especially at the moment Sam."_

_"At home," Sam sighed "Billy isn't doing so well at the moment and Jacob needed to stay home with him."_

_"Humph," Was my answer as Paul and I reached the Res and pulled up next to Sam's wolf "Go home Sam, surprise Emily and get some sleep."_

_"But-" He started_

_"No but's Sam," Paul growled giving him a gentle push "We got it covered."_

_"Thanks guys." Sam nodded, all three of our wolves nuzzling each other before we shoulder bumped and Sam took off home, phasing out quickly_

_"I'm kind of glad I phased." I admitted as Paul and I ran laps around our territory_

_"Really?" Paul asked looking at me from the corner of his eye_

_"… Well yeah," I paused "I mean I got you back after I thought that Sam stole you… I got you for eternity-"_

_"And a day." Paul interrupted_

_I chuckled and continued "I got to find out what was going on with you, Jared and Sam. I got to help out Jacob and Embry when they phased for the first time… and I will be when Quil phases."_

_"What about…?" Paul trailed off but I knew straight away what he was getting at_

_I let a stab of pain travel though my body before I tried to sound strong, for Paul "Everything happens for a reason."_

_"I love you no matter what." Paul said padding quietly next to me_

I was the first female wolf to phase in history… and since I first phased a while ago I hadn't gotten my period. Most would think it was a blessing but… I found it a curse, believe me I didn't _enjoy _getting my period each month but… it in itself was good. It meant I could have children, and since Paul and I had gotten together that was important to me. I had never thought when I was younger that I would want children but… I wanted that not now but later when I was a little older. It tore me apart not knowing if I was a genetic dead end or if possibly… things might go back to normal when I slow down phasing and eventually stop.

_"I know," I sighed "But I will hate myself no matter what if I can't…"_

_"No you won't," Paul growled "You're right, everything happens for a reason, and if that doesn't happen then we can always adopt or something."_

_"We are only sixteen," I concluded "Who knows where we will be in ten years."_

_"Mhmm." Paul nodded, rubbing his head against my shoulder, I curled in further to his body, shielding myself against the rest of the world for a few seconds_

We ran for the rest of the night, just talking quietly to each other, dreaming while we were awake until I could see the sun peaking over the horizon.

_"Bed time." I mumbled to Paul as we trotted back towards dad's house, we were about to phase out when I caught a familiar scent, I let a growl tear out of my muzzle and Paul followed my lead and we sprinted back towards the treaty, to the reservation._

_"Send up the howl?" Paul asked grimly as we pushed ourselves hard to catch up_

_"Fraid so." I growled out grimly, lifting my snout to the air and starting the howl, Paul joining in to amplify it further_

_Jared, Sam, Embry ,Jake, Leah and Seth all phased in bleary eyed but that soon wore off as they sprinted to catch up with us as we tailed the vampire, seeing a flash of red hair here or there. The pack was gaining on her when a startled voice snapped into the mind link, seems Quil has joined us I though grimly._

_"Woah," He yelped, tripping over his own feet before getting back up and trying to catch his tail "This isn't normal."_

_"GET INTO THE FOREST AND STAY PUT!" Sam alpha command Quil, who poor bugger didn't have a clue what was going on_

_"Now Paul," I growled, seeing the Cullen leeches running down their side of the treaty line but Paul was closer_

_Paul leapt slightly before the large Cullen did, Paul saw him coming and changed direction to push Cullen back. He landed and snarled, about to charge Cullen when the Cullen snarled back and dropped into a hunting crouch. I lunged forwards behind Paul and pulled my lips back over my teeth, a snarl ripping from me when Rosalie, screeched and tore forwards towards Emmett. I looked behind me and saw the pack close in behind Paul and I, the Cullen's were easily outnumbered if they wanted to cross the line further. Paul and I advanced, they were over the line and we could attack, the treaty was violated, they infiltrated our home land and endangered our people, time to pay. I brushed Paul's shoulder sightly and he gave me a small nudge in return._

Carlisle stepped forwards and… Jasper I think pushed Emmett back, trying to defuse the situation. Our pack stilled and I nipped Paul on the neck to get him to stop, it was either that or Sam would alpha order him, he grumbled at me and we both backed away slightly, letting Sam take his place at the head of the pack. I looked at the coven of vampires in front of me, they were missing Edward… but it didn't take me long to realise that he would be at home with my sister. That earned growls of annoyance and unease, I mean what normal person would trust a blood thirsty vampire in you room at night when you were sleeping.

Sam told Jake what he wanted him to say and Jake phased back and delivered the message;

"We will let you go this one time, cross the border once more and it will be war." Jake growled and I saw a shadow of the chief he would once be when Sam stepped down

Before Carlisle could say something in return Emmett barked out with a laugh;

"You're just worried I would send your pack brother cowering."

Paul leapt at him and I leapt at Paul, knocking him out of the way, I stood over Paul before I proceeded to sit on him. Anchoring him to the ground beneath my lighter but firmer placed weight.

_"Get the hell off me," Paul yelled, squirming under me "I want to show that mosquito a lesson."_

_I growled at him and sat firm, before I turned my head and lifted my top lip at Rosalie and Emmett, I had my way I would be ripping them apart as we speak for messing with Paul._

"I think it would be best that you leave." Jake rumbled out, trembling slightly

"I think it had," Carlisle nodded "I am sorry about my families behavior and thank you once again for your kindness."

Jacob nodded and phased, his wolf lifting his lip at the retreating vampires.

_"Thank you Jacob," Sam nodded at him "We will give them an official warning later, so Hayley and Paul don't say anything yet."_

_We both nodded._

_"You going to get off me now." Paul asked no longer squirming_

_"I don't know," I replied, giving him a well placed wriggle "You tell me."_

_"Eww," Jared grumbled, taking off towards his house "Keep it PG kids."_

_"Like hell," Paul rumbled, knocking me lightly off him "Just be thankful we are going home now."_

We began running back home, knowing exactly what we were going to be doing when we got back. We were so bent on getting home we didn't even hear the pack grumbling about imprinted wolves and horny teenagers. We phased back and slipped our clothes on even though we would be taking the off in a second, mind you I didn't exactly want to give dad a peek at my birthday suit. We darted inside when we were hit with a wall of vampire stench, I groaned and recoiled like I had hit a wall and Paul did the same. I wanted Paul, _all _of him but I flat out refused to have sex with him while all I could smell was vampire stench...

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own anything that is recognizable so yeah... took me a while to get the chapter but don't kill me please... we just had a lock down where ever I do whatever I do. Please review as a writer I need to know what my readers are thinking.<strong>

**Thanks, Paul is all mine ladies**


	4. Mother Dearest

_Previously_

_We began running back home, knowing exactly what we were going to be doing when we got back. We were so bent on getting home we didn't even hear the pack grumbling about imprinted wolves and horny teenagers. We phased back and slipped our clothes on even though we would be taking the off in a second, mind you I didn't exactly want to give dad a peek at my birthday suit. We darted inside when we were hit with a wall of vampire stench, I groaned and recoiled like I had hit a wall and Paul did the same. I wanted Paul, all of him but I flat out refused to have sex with him while all I could smell was vampire stench._

* * *

><p>"Looks like we are doing it in the forest." Paul huffed<p>

"Doesn't both me." I shrugged but still felt annoyed that I couldn't get him to stink up my sheets, it helped ease the imprint bond somewhat when I couldn't be with him during the nights

We walked in around an hour later and I felt almost liquid, the leech stench didn't even bother me as much as it should. I smirked when I saw Bella freeze as we walked in and turn bright red, I just sighed and opened the fridge, passing Paul the eggs and bacon.

"Do you thoughts have to be so loud?" glitter dick asked scowling at us

I snorted and asked "Did you hear thoughts or what was coming out of my mouth?"

Bella shrieked and recoiled and Edward spat Paul;

"How can you disrespect her like that?"

"It's not disrespecting her if she likes it," Paul snorted "Was I disrespecting you baby?"

"No," I shook my head "I liked it _a lot _and plus I wouldn't let Paul disrespect me ever, I would kick his ass_._"

"You're only sixteen," Bella said in disgust "You're hardly even legal."

"The things we do are _probably _illegal in seven different states." Paul snorted in amusement watching both Bella and mosquito recoil at his brazen statement

I looked at the mail bundle while Paul cracked eggs I the pan and bacon in a separate one, I sifted through until I found one with my name on it. I flipped it over and scowled when I saw the name on the back, I was about to rip it up until Paul plucked it out of my fingers and looked at it and frowned and put it in his back pocket.

"Who was it from?" Bella asked doing homework on the table with sparkles watching her over her shoulder

I glanced at her and contemplated saying something rude before I just shrugged and said tight lipped "Renee."

"Ooh," Bella said looking at the envelope sticking out Paul's pocket "Can I see what it says."

"Knock yourself out," I growled chucking it at her "Literally."

She opened it with a knife and read thought it a few time before she handed it to me and said "She wants to see you, she misses you and hasn't seen you for years."

"Like hell." I snapped, trembling lightly "What does that woman want to see me for?"

Bella shrugged and shut her books, leaving the note on the table before walking out with Mr Sparkles. I frowned and looked at the letter before curiosity got the better of me and I picked it up and read it…

_Hayley_

_I know you probably don't want to hear from me but… I was thinking of you the other day and regretted the years of your life that I have missed. I know I haven't seen you since you were thirteen and that visit didn't exactly go as planned. I don't even have any recent pictures of you and I… I realised what a beautiful young lady you would have grown into. If you don't come and visit me I understand… I guess it's just Kama catching up with me. I hope you do and we can hopefully move on and build bridges_

_Renee_

I sat down at the table and looked at Paul who was dishing up, handed it to him to read and he accepted it silently.

"You should go." He said and I gawked at him, feeling anger mounting

"_What!?" _I yelled

"Don't yell at me," He growled and I sighed, we were both tired "I just think you should do this, you only have one mother and if she is reaching out to you that is a big move. Especially if Bella decides to go through with being a blood sucker… you mother will need someone, even if you aren't there she will want to know that she has a daughter left… that she is talking to."

I sighed and rested my head in my hands "Why are you always right?" I asked, knowing that he was right… I just wanted to be childish; mind you it has been a long time since I had been a child…

"Because I'm a cool kid." he joked through a mouthful of breakfast

"Nah," I laughed "You're the chess nerd in the library at lunch."

"Just because I'm good at chess." Paul grumbled playfully before he reached across to next to him where I was sitting and picked me up

I squirmed around until I was comfortable in his lap than began chowing down on my food, it had been a long night and I was looking forwards to some solid sleep with Paul. When you are imprinted and have slept in the same bed with your imprint… it's like a drug, you can't get enough of it because it's so good and it just feels _natural... _it is natural. I heard the door open as Paul and I finished washing up our plates and looked up to see dad, he was flushed in the face.

"How was work?" I asked carefully

"Good, I was actually in La Push for the day… so it was pretty cruisey." He nodded "You're still up, I thought you only had the night shift?"

"We ran a double," I said carefully "And… pack business came up so we just got in a while ago."

"As long as you are safe." Dad nodded heading towards

"Always am." I nodded waiting a few minutes till he had gone to his room then pulled Paul up behind me towards my bed where we both collapsed and slipped into sleep…

I woke with a jolt and looked next to me to see Paul's spot empty, I frowned and grabbed the note that he left on the pillow.

_Hey Baby,_

_I'm sorry you couldn't wake with me next to you but I promised Sue that I would do a shift at the dinner so Seth could get some sleep. Don't know when I will see you again but it better not be too long._

_Your imprint_

_Paul_

I inhaled on his side of the bed, taking a heady sniff of his scent. I looked at the clock and saw that it was time for me to head out as well and go to work; I had a job at the dairy just outside of Forks. I slipped into a pair of jeans, socks and a comfortable yet stylish flannel shirt. I jogged down the steps quietly and slipped out, sliding into my gum boots. I walked to work, it was only a few minutes away and being a werewolf I didn't exactly have to worry about betting abducted or anything. Jumping the fence I began pushing the dairy cows that hadn't already started making their way towards the milking shed. I saw Darren open the fence, waving at me when I was in sight of him. Darren was quite attractive I guess if you weren't familiar with the La Push werewolf population. He had a fair completion, strawberry blonde curly hair and green eyes that danced along with his dimples. He was a tall yet stocky build with lean muscles from working on a farm all his life, if I hadn't imprinted on Paul I might have gone out with him… nah, Paul was always the one for me.

Together we moved the cattle into the shed and pen where we began cleaning them up and putting the cups on their udders to drain them of their milk. As we worked he whistled, like every other day, I found myself smiling like usual. I loved working the cattle, it was repetitive granted and dirty work but there was just something that soothed me working with the beasts.

"You always smile like that, why?" Darren asked over the roar of the milking machine

"I love working here, with the cows." I answered, pulling the suction off a cow and putting it onto the next one

He let out a bark of laughter "Most girls and guys would hate this, I just can't see why you would like it if you hadn't been brought up on a farm."

I shrugged "I honestly don't know why I would like it… I had just always sort of seen myself doing this, even when I was younger."

We continued working in silence, when all the cattle were milked and turned back into their pasture I began hosing their holding paddock out. I waved goodbye to Darren and headed back towards home, feeling happy from working with the cattle. I worked most afternoons from four till six and some morning depending when I had patrol. The pay wasn't that great but once again I didn't really mind, I just liked working with the beasts. Instead of walking in the front door I just walked around the side of the house and scaled it and shut my window behind myself. I let out a shriek as I felt arms wrap around me and a deep chuckle fall from Paul's lips.

"I'm sorry my father told me not to talk to strangers or boogie men." I teased, turning around in his grip. Grinning up at him.

"Perhaps I can familiarise you with him." He growled, capturing his lips with mine, backing me up towards my bed

"I don't know," I mused playfully, Paul now hovering above me slightly but letting his weight rest on me "I still don't think I remember you."

We were right in the middle of a heated make out session, Paul and I both eager for each other and teasing the other, seeing how far we could push the opposite till they would crack or demand more. I was about to crack, I could feel it, I had given up on teasing Paul and surrendered myself to the feelings he was creating in my body.

"Paul." I moaned breathily

"Right here." he rumbled out as he began unbuttoning my jeans

They were almost down when we heard the squeak of my stairs and we groaned, Paul pulling my jeans back up quickly. He didn't bother rolling off me, just flopped down on top of me, resting his head next to my ear as I stroked his bare back with my fingertips.

"Sam called," Charlie said peeking above the floor, "Said he texted your phones but got no answer so he rang here, he called a meeting."

"Bloody Sam," Paul grumbled "Off we go."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, getting a little steamy in here! So here is my new chapter, once again I don't own anything that is recognizable. Please review, as a writer it is critical to know what people like and don't like so let me know! Thanks, Paul is all mine ladies.<strong>


	5. Ouch

_Previously_

_"Sam called," Charlie said peeking above the floor, "Said he texted your phones but got no answer so he rang here, he called a meeting."_

_"Bloody Sam," Paul grumbled "Off we go."_

* * *

><p><span><em>Hayley's Pov<em>

We huffed and marched dutifully to the window where we proceeded to jump out, run into the forest and phase after we stripped down. The first thing that I noticed was that it was quiet in the mind link other than Paul and I, and that in itself is odd. Especially with one angry Victoria on the loose after my idiot sister. We reached Sam's and phased out quickly, pulling our clothes on sensing our pack mates in the house.

It was an odd thing to phase into a wolf and be bound to your pack… it was more than an urge, it was like a immovable instinct and bond. You aren't fully human anymore, you share half of yourself with your wolf now… it is kind of like having two personalities in you. When you are a young wolf you are more susceptible to more wolf behavior, even when you are an experienced wolf you can still find it hard to control sometimes depending on what it is. For example sniffing people's crotches is completely normal for a wolf to do, regardless if you can phase back or not. it's a scent thing, some of your most potent scent glands are you crotch area so naturally a wolf, dog etc. will sniff them. Chances are that when you are phased you will do it, mind you when you are human you don't have worry about walking up to someone and sniffing their crouch because that is wolf behavior. Touching, licking and playing is also another huge thing, wolves are very social creatures so that is passed onto us as human and our wolf side. Wolves don't have personal space, I could be sitting on Jake and his wolf side wouldn't mind… mind you Paul probably would.

"What's up?" I asked as Paul and I bounded in

"Pack meeting," Sam answered, watching Quil "Quil phased."

"Oh my God," I mumbled feeling guilt wash over me, Quil phased the other night and I forgot about him… I was too distracted with Paul and Victoria "I'm so sorry Quil."

"It's cool," He grinned at me, sitting between Jake and Embry "I had these two idiots to help me out… and plus you seemed a little preoccupied with Paul."

I snorted and blushed red, hoping that my slightly tanned skin would hide it "Welcome to the pack mind, Quilly."

I knew this meeting would take a while so I looked around for a seat only to find they were all taken, so I sat on the next best thing, Leah.

"Oof." she grumbled as I sat on her

"Hi babe," I joked, kissing her cheek "It's been a while."

"You're lucky I'm a wolf and you can't crush me with you ginormous weight." She grumbled playfully. Leah and I had been friends for years before we phased. Sure the age gap seemed huge when we were little but as we grew up it seemed to disappear, she was my best girlfriend and like a sister to me as well as being the only other female werewolf. While I wouldn't wish it on anyone I was glad when she phased so I wouldn't have to go through this alone.

Paul huffed and sat at Leah's feet, his head resting on my calf. Sam droned on about being a wolf to Quil and every now and again one of us would chirp up with a tips and advice or something else that Sam had forgotten. When it was silent for a while I felt a grin break out on my face, it was tradition to go for a pack run when a new wolf phased. I let out a howl, breaking the silence and the pack returned it in human form, even Quil who didn't have a clue what the hell was going on, it was instinct driving him. We ran outside, Leah and I taking the front quickly as we were faster. We stripped quickly off to the side of the boys before we fell forwards on four paws, a lupine howl breaking from all our muzzles. Leah and I sprung forwards, the boys hot our heels when blinding instinct hit me and Leah as well from what I could feel in the mind link.

I staggered forwards almost blindly, feeling the voices in my mind fade to almost quiet, I pulled my lips back from my teeth and turned on Leah. Her doing the same, we lunged at each other, somewhere in my mind was telling me that I was attacking Leah but that was just a voice, instincts were stronger. While the boys were bigger by quite a difference, Leah and I were faster because of our slighter build. I was a little bigger than Leah and just as fast though, the slightly more aggressive looking one. Our bodies smashed together with sickening force, our paws grappling with the other to try and get the upper hand. We sprung apart and I charged Leah, taking her by surprise and smashing her into the ground. Her back was on the ground with her belly facing me as I stared into her eyes, demanding dominance. I took her neck between my teeth and bit down slightly, drawing blood. She whined and wriggled before her body went completely slack, submitting to me. I felt my mind clear and myself become mortified at my actions.

_"Ouch." Leah chuckled, getting up and shaking out her fur_

I was so mortified at what I did to her that I couldn't anything. So I did the next best thing and trotted over, lapping the blood from Leah's wound that was pretty much healed already. I can't believe I marked her _again._ I had done it once before about a week after she phased, none of us honestly knew why the hell our wolves did what they did but… it was odd. I had been hoping to avoid Billy about it and forget that it ever happened but now that I had done it a second time I think it was high time I payed him a visit.

_"Hayley," Leah said, snapping me out of my confused place "Don't worry about it, I'm no better, if I was a better fighter I can tell you now that I would have done exactly the same thing."_

I nodded but didn't say anything, my throat was too dry. After a pregnant pause the pack began to run together, Paul not saying anything but not leaving my side either. We ran for hours before the pack began playing and rough housing each other, I sat out. I was too shaken and jumpy about what happened earlier. The sun was just coming up over the horizon when Quil pushed Embry too hard when they were play fighting and Embry came crashing into me. I yelped in shock and skittered back, hitting Sam who rumbled a deep growl at me. Paul came up beside me and pulled his lips away from his teeth a shuddering growl emitting itself from him, me doing the same. I pushed Paul out of the way and stood up to my full height, looking Sam's wolf dead in the eyes. Sam's lips pulled away from his teeth, another warning growl rumbling from his barrel chest. I came back to myself and lowered my head and eyes, making myself slightly more submissive... what the hell was going on with me tonight?

**Paul's Pov**

There were no two ways about it, Hayley was upset. It has been two days since she marked Leah again and if anything her mood has gotten worse, even Charlie noticed. Right after her run in with Sam the same morning she went sprinting off to Billy's determined to get answers, problem was, Billy didn't have any. Us wolves are relatively uncharted because back in the time of the last tribe they didn't exactly take notes or anything to give us a heads up. I have been doing research too but I still can't think of why she would mark Leah. I was playing X-Box in Hayley's room when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, I fished around for it for a second before I pulled out and looked at the caller screen. It was Billy.

"Billy," I said in surprise "What's up?"

"I think I have it," He said excitedly "Get Hayley quick and bring her over."

I hung up with a quick thanks before I was sprinting down the stairs and into my truck, leaving the door opened, I knew Charlie would shut it if I was in such a hurry. I gunned the engine to the dairy where I knew she worked and skidded around the last corner, my tyres squealing. I saw her in the paddock with… Darren I think, pushing the cattle back out for the night.

"Hayley," I yelled knowing she would know what I was talking about "Billy thinks he know."

I heard her telling Darren that she needed to go and he nodded, she sprinted human pace across the paddock before she leapt into my truck which was already moving.

"What does he know?" She asked excitedly, the happiest I had seen her in a couple of days

"He didn't say, he said just bring you over." I mumbled, pulling the truck into Charlie's drive, leaving the keys in the ignition before we jogged into forest and phased in, sprinting for Billy's. It was faster running to La Push as a wolf, it only took a few minutes.

We staggered in the door of Billy's hardly dressed, Hayley still doing up her pants much like me. Billy didn't even bat an eyelid and started rabbiting on when Hayley just snapped at him...

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, a cliffy aren't I mean! Sorry I couldn't help myself. Just so you know I don't own anything except my plot and ideas, anyway I need <span>AT LEAST<span> 5 reviews before I post the next chapter to decide whether or not I will keep this Fanfic up. Thanks, Paul is all mine ladies.**


End file.
